


养猫日记

by beiming



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiming/pseuds/beiming





	养猫日记

众所周知，球星克莱汤普森最喜欢的动物，就是他家的那条英国斗牛犬，爱犬如命。每一次，克莱匆匆打开下班，就是为了早点回去喂他的狗狗，甚至他愿意牺牲不多的休息时间配小狗去附近的公园溜达溜达。  
而这一天，旧金山的天气不太好，下着小雨，克莱把兜帽一带，冲进了一家超市，他家的狗狗快要没有狗粮了。克莱在货架上搜寻了半天，然后顺利地利用身高拿下了货架顶端为数不多的他家狗狗常用的粮食。结账之后，克莱提着塑料袋快步走回到自己的车边。雨没有减弱的趋势，反而越下越大，噼里啪啦地打在人的身上。  
“喵….”克莱这才发现，有一个纸盒子，扔弃在街道旁的垃圾桶旁边，里面露出一个小小的脑袋，耷拉着显得有些楚楚可怜。  
克莱还是不忍心看着小动物被扔弃在这里，他自暴自弃地冲过去，把盒子抱起来就塞进了豪华的跑车里。  
等他回到家的时候，Rocco已经饿的不行了，他赶紧把狗粮放在盆子里让Rocco快些吃饭。这个时候，一只有着漂亮的绿色眼眸的猫，从盒子里钻了出来，但它非常乖巧地蹲在门边，等着克莱过来接它。  
“汪？”Rocco从盘子里抬起头来，如果狗有尼克杨懵逼脸，那一定是Rocco现在的表情。  
“天啊，我不知道猫应该要吃什么。”克莱一拍脑袋，他有些懊悔，应该再去买些猫粮回来才对。他赶紧把猫抱到了客厅的毛绒地毯上，看着这只金黄色的猫浑身湿透的样子，他有些心疼，拿出了毛巾裹在猫的身上，细心地替它擦拭着。  
克莱检查着猫，发现它的腹部受了一点小小擦伤，除此以外没有什么别的伤痕。在充盈着暖气的屋子里烘干的猫，逐渐体现了它的漂亮和优雅，大大的灰绿色眼睛，晶莹得像是宝石一样，金黄的毛柔软而服帖，上面的条纹像是它的近亲小老虎一样，又漂亮又高贵。  
Rocco有些不敢靠近，它远远地叫了一声，克莱安抚着它，“嘘…Rocco别吓着你的新伙伴。”  
猫乖乖地低下头，任凭克莱怎么呼噜它的毛发，克莱忍不住感叹一句，“这只猫实在是太乖巧了。”  
猫静静地窝在克莱的旁边，睁着水汪汪的眼睛看着他。克莱认命似地走进厨房，给它弄了些热牛奶。小猫优雅地跳下沙发，然后走到了厨房的吧台边，克莱端着盘子，缓缓放到它的眼前。小猫吃饱了之后，愉快地发出了一声软软的猫叫。克莱也替它铺好了床铺，虽然有些简陋，但是对于一只流浪猫来说已经足够好了。  
小猫冲着Rocco眨了眨眼睛，“你好啊，狗狗。”  
Rocco心里说道，“我可不是一般的狗，我是英明神武的Rocco。”  
“你好，Rocco。”  
Rocco这才稍微靠近一点这只猫，它也不由得地被吸引了，这实在是一只太好看的猫咪了，只可惜…Rocco恍然大悟，眼前这只猫可是一只不折不扣的男猫。  
“那你叫什么？”  
“我不知道。”猫说道，它有些迷茫，这是它第一次被人养起来，流浪的日子里，可没有人在意它的名字。

后来，克莱带着这只猫去打了疫苗，做了检查，办了证。总而言之，耗费了克莱很多的时间。有一天，克莱从球馆回来之后，打包了一份咖喱，意外地，这只漂亮的猫特别喜欢吃咖喱，所以克莱干脆给了它一个名字，“Little Curry”  
得到名字的猫趴在克莱的大腿上，以示友好地蹭了蹭。克莱轻轻地抚摸过猫咪柔顺的毛，Curry舒服得轻哼了一声，转而闭上了眼睛。克莱觉得他真是全屋子里地位最低的人了，Rocco需要他照顾，眼下又多了一只看上去娇贵无比的美国短尾猫。他轻轻地抱起Curry，放进了专门为他打造地猫窝里面。

之后克莱有一天输了比赛，心情非常不好，脸色难看地打开了门，Rocco都自觉地退在了一旁，不想去打扰心情不好的主人。可是Curry偏偏不怕，它扯着克莱的裤脚，让克莱去吃些东西来补充体力。在克莱洗了一个热水澡放松了之后，Curry跳上了沙发，它弄掉了克莱的手机。克莱本来想把它弄下去，但对上猫清澈的眼睛之后，他竟然有些懂了，Curry不让他看社交媒体上的内容。  
“喵~”Curry装作睡觉的样子，轻轻地靠在克莱的身边。  
Rocco惊讶地看着输球之后的主人露出了温柔的笑，“急!我家的猫咪成精了怎么办!”

可是好景不长，在Curry一岁多的时候，它走丢了。在克莱去处理Rocco的粪便的时候，Curry消失在了视线范围内。克莱为此失落了很久，甚至影响到了他的篮球比赛。他不是一个会把情绪带到篮球场上的人，可是他现在竟然为了一只猫咪影响了自己火热的手感。  
【NBA的顶尖射手失常：克莱汤普森究竟是怎么了？】  
【连续十场比赛三分失准】  
【金州勇士正在考虑交易克莱汤普森】  
克莱心烦意乱，他本就不喜欢和人打交道，更不擅长应对媒体。但他最近糟糕的表现实在太令人担心，球队的教练，经理已经找他单独谈话很多次了，但他也说不出原因是什么。仅仅是因为他弄丢了一只流浪猫?

“叮咚。”房子的门铃声响起，克莱有些迷茫地想着，谁会在这种天气跑到他家里来，外面可是电闪雷鸣的。  
克莱穿着家居服，慢慢悠悠地晃到了门口，打开门的一瞬间愣住了，眼前的人，是如此的熟悉，像是在哪里见过一样，一双流光溢彩的金绿色眼眸，还有精致又好看的五官，整个人都湿透了，落汤鸡一样地狼狈，但却又带着几分优雅和性感。  
“你找谁？”克莱这个问题非常愚蠢，因为这间房子里，只有他一个人。  
“Klay。”眼前的人突然扑了上来，在他的肩窝里蹭了蹭，“我是Curry啊。”  
“什么？！”克莱惊在了原地，他瞪大了眼睛，虽然他的眼睛并不大，漆黑的眼仁里写满了我不相信这四个字。  
“可我真的是。”库里的眼睛里写满了委屈，面对克莱的怀疑，他讪讪地松开了手，”如果…你不要我了的话…”  
“嘿嘿!”克莱看着眼前这个失落的少年想要转身离开，外面这么大的雨，他又没有雨伞，能够去哪里，“不管怎么说，外面的雨太大了。”  
“所以你要收留我么？”转而，刚刚还阴郁着的少年，露出了兴奋的星星眼，巴巴地看着克莱。克莱，一个不擅长应付人类的超级球星，竟然心软得一塌糊涂。  
“进来吧。”克莱把他领进了门，给他找好了换洗的衣服，都是他的衣服。  
可是库里看上去比他要小一号，所以穿着他的睡衣显得空荡荡，他光着脚踩着柔软的羊绒地毯上，随手拿起报纸，看道：“你是球星么？”  
克莱替他热好了牛奶，库里走了过去，端起了杯子。  
“是的。”克莱回复。  
“可你为什么状态不好？”库里有些疑惑地盯着这些报道，上面的文字太刺眼，他不喜欢这些夸张的字眼。  
“因为我丢了一只猫。”克莱无奈地苦笑了一下，“是不是很可笑？我竟然会为了一只猫。”  
库里对上克莱的眼睛，里面写满了愧疚和思念，他很心疼，他想要抱着克莱安慰他，说我回来了，我在这里。可是，他怕克莱不相信他。  
库里跪在吧台前的高椅上，捧起克莱的脸，亲了上去，还像小猫一样，舔了舔他的嘴角，“别难过，我回来了。”  
克莱又一次愣在原地，他竟然没有生出想要给眼前这个人一巴掌的念头，反而是觉得他的吻甜甜的，像一只猫一样。库里的眼睛和那只猫实在太像了，可是克莱又不敢相信，难道建国以后不是动物不许成精么？  
“我以为你喜欢的。”库里有些胆怯地退开了，因为克莱呆若木鸡的表情让他觉得克莱不喜欢他这样做。  
克莱蹭了蹭嘴角，这才回过神来，“我不讨厌。”

所以，不讨厌…不是他可以上床睡觉的理由!!克莱头疼地太阳穴在抽搐，他为什么脑子一热竟然同意了。以前Curry也陪他一起睡过，但这个自称是库里的男人，可是190的大个子啊。虽然，他King size的床完全容得下两个男人。  
“晚安。”库里的绿眼睛，在黑夜里更加透亮了，就像是猫的眼睛一样。克莱盯着他的嘴唇看了好久，又红又嫩的，让人忍不住想入非非。

第二天早上，克莱是被一阵细腻的呻吟吵醒的，看了一眼身边的人，他差点惊得跳起来，睡意转眼消失在了天边。  
库里头顶长出了金黄色的猫耳，他的尾巴软软地搭在克莱的右手臂上。克莱投降了，他认真地相信了Curry就是眼前这位娃娃脸的少年。库里睁开他那双琥珀一样的眼眸，里面被水雾淹没了，他只能发出猫的声音。  
“喵呜！”库里眼看着就要伸手来解开克莱的衣服了，克莱退后了一步，他有些吓坏了，他完全没有处理过这种情况，尽管他曾经和不少的名模有过露水一夜。可是，眼前的人是一只猫变成的男人啊。  
库里委屈地缩回了被窝里，克莱听到他压抑的喘息声，知道库里现在并不好受，可是他为什么突然不会说人类的语言了。克莱疑惑地问道：“你怎么了？”  
【我不知道!我好热!】库里在心里喊道，可是从他的喉咙里发出的只是猫的声音。  
“猫是有发情期的么？”克莱小心翼翼地问道。  
库里都快要急哭了，他几乎是用哀求的眼神看向克莱，克莱不由得吸了一口凉气，他没有办法拒绝这双眼睛主人的任何请求。更何况，库里是一个极为好看的人。  
【Klay，帮帮我。】  
“Ok. I give up.”克莱放弃似地扯开了自己的浴袍，把库里从被子里面捞出来，他找准了那鲜嫩欲滴的唇吻了下去，像是果冻一样的触感，却又像蜂蜜一样甜到了人心里。库里主动地贴了上去，直到感受到克莱的火热。  
“喵…”库里看向克莱越来越鼓起的内裤，露出了一丝疑惑。  
【你还是喜欢我的？】库里带着些期待，主动地搭在克莱仅剩的内裤边缘，小心翼翼地去把它扯了下来。  
男人都是精虫上脑的动物，克莱一旦被挑起了情欲，就难以停下了。克莱扑在库里的身上，两个人肌肤相亲。  
当克莱触摸他的猫耳的时候，库里发出了一声满足的呻吟，他舒服得眼睛都眯了起来。克莱像是发现了什么有趣的东西，猫最敏感的地方，除了耳朵之外，还有一条尾巴。  
“喵！”  
【Klay…不要！不能那里…】库里心中警铃大作。  
克莱一手抚摸着斯蒂芬柔软的尾巴，一手抚慰他早就硬挺的前端，两个弱点都被人握在手里的感觉真不好。库里着急地弓起了身子，他要挣扎。  
“很舒服是么？”克莱勾起了嘴角，库里的反应是太有意思了，欲拒还迎的猫可是他最大的催情剂，光靠揉搓他的尾巴，不一会库里就喘息着射了出来，他双目失焦地瘫软在床上，克莱亲了一下他的耳朵，说道：“小猫，你既然敢撩，就要敢做啊。”  
库里有气无力地瞪了他一眼，克莱可没把库里这不带杀伤力的眼神当回事，他可是久经沙场地老练。他决不会轻易地放过这只小猫的。  
克莱将库里翻了过来，让他背对着自己，抽出浴袍的腰带将库里的双手被绑在了背后。因为看不见库里，克莱没能感受到库里的挣扎。库里有一种不好的预感，他似乎惹了一个惹不起的主人。克莱抽出床头的润滑剂，给库里细心地开拓着从来没有用过的后穴，库里不适应地缩紧了入口，克莱告诉他放松些。  
【唔…你来试试!】库里抱怨道。  
“喵呜…”克莱为了让他放松些，不然怕他的进入会伤到这只猫，他握住了库里脆弱的尾巴。尾巴的毛是最柔软的，克莱轻轻地顺着他的尾巴的毛，库里把整张脸都埋进了床里面，因为他忍不住就会叫出声来。果然，在尾巴的刺激下，库里不再绷紧了，克莱在轻易地伸入三只手指之后，把自己的阴茎送进了库里的体内。  
“喵…呜….喵喵喵”因为双手被反剪在身后，库里根本无法挣扎，他接纳着克莱一次又一次火热的冲撞，撞得他内脏都快散了架。克莱知道这个姿势他进得很深。库里浑身都在颤抖着，他的尾巴上的毛都快立起来了。  
“呜！”小猫突然尖声叫了起来，克莱知道自己找对了地方，架住库里的腰不让他动弹，就狠命地抽插着那一个点，惹到库里的耳朵都竖了起来，克莱很享受库里紧致而温热的后穴，他们似乎就是天生一对。  
【嗯…呜啊….Klay慢一点….】库里越着急，他的叫声就越甜腻，引得克莱以为他欲求不满一样，非要朝着他的敏感点碾压，一阵阵电流穿过他的身体，库里的脑子几乎是一片浆糊了，【不嗯…呜哇…我不要了…】  
“Goodness!你真是该死的性感。”库里突然的缩紧后穴，差点让克莱射了出来，他就保持东西在库里的体内的情况下，将库里翻了过来，为了更好地看到他的表情。可是，当他看到了库里的眼泪，他就开始后悔了。库里的眼泪滑到枕边，像珍珠一样，克莱可心疼了，他知道自己有些玩过火了，不能把猫欺负太狠了，否则他可是会咬人了。  
“我错了，Curry。”克莱去亲吻他的脸颊，然后把泪痕抹干净，顺便把他的双手给解开，库里紧紧地搂住克莱的背，必要时给他留下了几道爱的抓痕。  
库里在克莱的抽插下又一次高潮了，他绷紧了全身，在高潮的时候，又忍不住红了眼眶，他真的有些累了。可是克莱还是不打算放过他，硕大仍然在库里的体内横冲直撞。库里求饶似地看向克莱，“喵…….”  
克莱无奈地叹了口气，他对这只成精的猫真是一点办法都没有，“Curry,你忍一下。”  
库里被顶撞地差点撞上床头，克莱突然加快了力度和速度，让他猝不及防，他高高地抬起腰，整个人都像一条脱了水的鱼一样，眼神涣散。“夹紧点，宝贝。”克莱揉了一把他圆润的臀，羞得库里捂住了自己通红的脸。  
“没事的。”克莱去把他的手给拨开了，紧紧地攥在自己地手心里，“你的眼睛，很好看。”  
“Klay…你是混蛋…”库里突然发现他恢复了人类的声音，但他的嗓音已经沙哑地不成样子了，克莱又惊又喜，低头咬住了他的耳朵，“我是混蛋，才会喜欢一只猫。”  
库里被他的话给惊呆了，猛地一收后穴，夹得克莱缴械投降了，他们的温热混在了一起，克莱吻了吻库里的唇。  
“你真的喜欢我么？”库里不敢置信地看着克莱，他一直以为，克莱其实对他没有什么兴趣，刚好借着发情期，本来胆怯的猫，竟然如此放浪了一回。  
克莱看着他期待的眼神，郑重地点了点头，“我喜欢你Curry，我养你，别离开我了。”  
库里伸手勾住了克莱的脖子，把头仰起来亲了他一下，“我爱你，Klay。”

所以，今天的克莱汤普森在球场上横扫千军，以一己之力，就带着整个球队赢下了比赛，篮筐变得像海洋一样宽阔。所有的人都在狂欢和庆祝，他们的神射手终于回来了，克莱心情很好地哼着小曲，就连他一向讨厌的记者发布会都变有趣起来。他越来越期待可以在走出通道的那一刻，看见在外面等他的库里了。  
“你今天打得很好啊。”库里不介意和他的男朋友分享一个甜蜜的吻。  
“可不嘛，我的猫终于找回来了。”克莱揽过库里的肩，把他往怀里带，“可别再走丢了。”


End file.
